How Did They Not See It?
by CreativelyDestructive
Summary: The FBI has the best profiler team in the world. Nothing escapes their BAU team. So how will they react when they find out two of their own have been seeing each other without their team ever suspecting? More importantly how could they not see it before? M/R
1. Jennifer Jareau

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**Jennifer Jareau**

JJ had always been close to Spencer ever since their more than awkward date to the Redskins game years ago. Now they were more like siblings only growing closer with all the experiences they had shared. She would go so far as to say that she knows him better than anyone does, and she works with the world's best profilers. Nothing got pass her most of the time with her being both a FBI agent and mom. This is why she was so shocked when she learned about Spence's secret office romance.

Everyone knew that whenever Morgan gave Spence a hard time he was just joking. No one knew, however, why Morgan loved teasing the kid so much. JJ always made it very clear to Morgan that his balls were on the line if he ever took his teasing too far. Even with his genius intellect most of the team still saw Spence as a kid, and took extra care of him whenever they were on a case. He was younger than all of them, but it was something about those big puppy dog brown eyes of his that made him seem so much younger. So all his teasing aside Morgan was the most protective of Spence. On more than one occasion JJ had to chip in her favors to get Morgan out of trouble. The brute always snapped whenever Spence was somehow wronged.

Now in hindsight JJ wondered how she missed it, and more importantly how she of all people was the first to find out about their secret affair. All the signs were there in bright neon lights, but somehow it never really made sense. Well, not until she saw it for herself and then there was no mistaking the signs.

She was dropping off Henry at Spence's place so she and Will could have a weekend of much needed romance. She walked inside with Henry attached to her hip, but then paused when she heard an unusual sound. It wasn't violent so it didn't set her on edge, but it piqued her curiosity. If she didn't know better it sounded like Reid was getting some loving in the other room. Heat rushed to her face when a loud moan broke through the silence. He was getting some loving.

She quickly made her way back to the door with Henry in tow. This could not be happening. Spence knew that she was going to come by to drop Henry off. She glanced at the clock realizing that she was much earlier than she said she would be. She didn't think he would mind considering he hardly ever had plans. She blushed darker when another moan sounded through the house. Despite the invasion in privacy she stopped in her tracks surprised at what she heard next.

"Derek! Please, harder!"

What the hell? Derek? As in Derek Morgan? As in Derek Morgan badass playboy of the BAU? This seriously could not be happening. JJ always figured that Spence was a little ambiguous when it came to his sexuality, but Morgan always came off straight as can be.

"Pretty Boy...Spence...you're so tight!"

JJ covered her mouth in embarrassment. She would never be able to call him Spence without thinking about this now. Clearly Morgan was more ambiguous about his sexuality than she originally thought. When another loud moan echoed through the house JJ quickly took her leave vowing to come back later. Much later.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

When she came back with Henry later she decided it would be better to knock. Just to be safe. Her face was uncharacteristically flushed, but she could brush it off as the heat. Which wasn't much of a lie now that she thought about it. She knocked again a little harder this time, and backed up when she heard movement inside.

"Hey JJ," Spence greeted as he opened the door. JJ chose to ignore his tousled hair and wrinkled clothing.

"Hey, Henry is all ready to go," JJ said while holding her toddler out to him.

JJ used to be worried about leaving Henry with Spence just because Spence was so socially awkward and spent more time in his head than in reality. Now she couldn't think of anyone better to be in charge of Henry when she or Will were not around. Spence with his childlike innocence was a perfect companion for Henry. Then again Spence didn't sound so innocent earlier.

"Awesome," Spence replied while setting Henry down so he could run around. "Did he already eat?"

"Yeah, but he'll probably want something else soon," JJ answered while falling back into their comfortable routine. "I really appreciate this Spence," she commented making him smile bashfully.

"Anytime JJ. I love having the little guy around," Spence said while glancing over his shoulder at Henry. JJ could definitely picture little geniuses running around, or more likely reading to their hearts' content.

"Uncle Derek!" Henry called out when his eyes landed on Derek who was trying to sneak back into the bedroom.

Just like that time slowed to a stop leaving an unbearable silence in its wake. Spence looked at JJ resembling a fish with his wide eyes and mouth that couldn't decide whether to stay opened or closed. Derek stopped in place right in sight of the front door so JJ could clearly see him. To make matters worse he was only dawned in a pair of black boxer briefs. JJ much to the caught pair's surprise and relief simply smiled amused.

"I'll pick him up around noon tomorrow Spence," she announced breaking the suffocating silence.

"O-okay," Spence choked out while shifting nervously in embarrassment.

JJ's gaze on him softened as she realized how terrifying this must be for him. Spence had always been private when it came to his personal life, and he never really had a significant other the team knew about. JJ remembered how long it took for her to get over the team knowing about her and Will. She placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and smiled when he relaxed under her gentle touch.

"Don't worry about it Spence," she assured him making him nod shyly.

"Derek remember our talk!" She called out to the older male making him laugh in relief.

"You got it JJ," Derek quickly responded making her grin satisfied her work here was done. They'd be perfect for each other in their own unique way.

"See you tomorrow," she said before wishing them both farewell.

As she headed to her car she glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Derek wrap a supporting arm around Spence's waist. She was touched by how delicately he treated her little genius. Well, their little genius. As she climbed into her car and drove away she remembered all the times that hinted at their relationship, and she wondered why she didn't see it before. Regardless, she was more than happy to see it now.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

**A/N**: Now this is only the first one, but please let me know what you think! Who do you think should find out next? And more importantly how? I like it when the readers get involved with the story!


	2. Penelope Garcia

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: Okay, so I got a lot of requests for Garcia and Rossi, but ultimately thought Garcia would find out second to JJ. However, I love everyone's feedback and support! Rossi will definitely be next! Enjoy!

**Penelope Garcia**

Garcia may not be a profiler like her colleagues, but she still considered herself to be one smart cookie. She had her own ways in figuring out just about everything when it came to her little dumplings. Her chocolate thunder was not exempted from her all-knowing either. Yes, Derek Morgan was her bffae (best friend for all eternity) so she was more than surprised when she found out about his secret lover boy.

She knew despite all Derek's amazing qualities (like his charm, clever wit, strong instincts, and dashing good looks) that he was more or less a tom cat. She had never seen him with the same woman twice, but she wasn't one to judge. Besides none of those little skanks were good enough for her hot tamale anyways. Now despite what many would assume Garcia was not interested in Derek more than harmless flirting. He was her bffae, and neither of them wanted to ruin that.

No, Derek needed a woman with substance. Someone who would feed his ego, but never let it get out of control. Someone really smart and educated, but not overbearing and arrogant about it. Someone who wasn't intimidated by Derek's career and had an appreciation for what he does. Someone who could hang with Derek in the club, but also give him a good reason for staying home. Someone who grounded him and would love him through thick and thin. Yes, Derek clearly needed a female Reid.

Garcia despite all her slashy fantasies about her two favorite (but don't tell Hotch) heroes never imagined that her dream would come true. She always saw Derek as too sexy to be confined to just one gender, but Reid always came off purely straight. Now that she knew the truth about her actual lover boys she wondered how the hell she missed it for so long. All the signs were there for her, but she just couldn't put two and two together to make four.

The Reid and Morgan express hit her just after Reid got shot in the leg. He was protecting a potential victim when he got hit in the leg by so maniac. Her poor young doctor was confined to desk work and left behind while the rest of the superhero team went off on more cases. The crutches were just kicking the poor kid while he was down. Even Garcia knew that Reid had the need to prove himself to the team (even though he so didn't have to) so this was his worst nightmare.

On the plus side it gave her and him a great chance to bond and all that. Get all close and comfy with each other. At least, that's what Garcia thought was going to happen, but she and the kid never had a moment alone. Morgan, her precious love muffin, was always hovering around Reid. Always asking him if he was okay, if he needed anything, getting him a refill on his coffee. It was crazy!

Garcia for the life of her couldn't understand what the big deal was. Sure, they all saw him as some helpless little puppy (well she did), but that doesn't mean it was true. Reid had serious badass potential if she did say so herself (which she does). She tried to protest his babying (which is saying something), but Morgan ignored her and went on his way smothering Reid. Poor Reid never stood a chance against the big papa (mama) bear known as Derek Morgan.

Although, as time went on and Reid got progressively more mobile Garcia noticed something. Whereas she and the rest of the team (minus a curiously amused JJ) protested Reid's treatment Reid himself never once said anything. Like she mentioned before Reid cannot stand when people babied him so it was so strange that he let Morgan do it so extensively. In fact, if Garcia wasn't mistaken (and she rarely is) she would go so far as to say that Reid was enjoying it. Thoroughly so.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Garcia decided to pay extra close attention to her two leading men, and note every time they did anything remotely slashly. These are a few of her favorite moments from her secret log:

**Note 1**

Reid was going through reports at his desk while Garcia gossiped lazily with JJ in the bullpen. Garcia's attention was diverted from an interesting tidbit about some lower division romance when her chocolate thunder made his way into the room. She may not be interested romantically in the man, but she sure does love the view. Morgan beelined for Reid's cubicle, and then precariously leaned over the young genius while setting down a cup of coffee on the desk.

"Just the way you like it Pretty Boy." She heard Morgan mumble before an adorable pink blush colored Reid's face.

"T-Thanks Morgan." Reid shyly replied, but from her angle she saw him briefly place a hand over Morgan's before gripping the coffee cup.

"Anytime." Morgan drawled before heading over to his own cubicle with a cheeky smirk.

Garcia couldn't help but feel a little heat under collar when the two subjects of her attention shared a meaningful glance from across the room. Reid's normally wide innocent eyes were intense and focused solely on Morgan as he took a long drink from his coffee. Morgan's usual male bravado all but crumbled under said gaze as he nearly knocked over his own coffee.

Garcia quickly excused herself from the room finding the sexual tension a little too high for a Monday morning.

**Note 5**

Garcia figured that the previous coffee connection (as she was calling it now) was nothing more than a beautiful bromance. The second moment gave her more of a pause than she was ready for. After a long and trying case the team finally made it home all safe and sound. Reid got a good tongue lashing from Hotch for lying about being cleared to go into the field. So now he was double grounded.

Garcia just thought that Morgan was trying to be a good friend when he wrapped his arm around Reid's slim waist. She just assumed that the physical toll on the boy genius was taking root, and Morgan was doing what he could to lessen it. Therefore Garcia bit back whatever slashy comment she could make (oh and boy could she make a few), and followed the pair to the elevator. It was clear to everyone that Reid was favoring his uninjured leg, and leaning a majority of his weight into Morgan.

However, it was only Garcia who noticed when Morgan leaned over to Reid and whispered something in his ear. Leaned over so close in fact that his lips brushed Reid's ear. Garcia also couldn't help but notice Morgan's hand slipping from Reid's waist down to his hip pulling him closer than strictly necessary. Whatever Morgan whispered was the right thing to say because Reid nodded at him while wearing a small appreciative smile.

Garcia zoomed out of the elevator with a distracted goodbye, but had to glance over her shoulder at the duo. She drove home that night with the beautiful image of the pair looking into each other's eyes as if the rest of the world didn't matter. It probably didn't. Not to them.

**Note 11**

Everyone on the team knew that when it came to Morgan nothing infuriated him greater than rapists, child molesters, and seeing Reid in danger. Unfortunately for her chocolate drop that his career normally involved all three on a daily basis. Reid had this propensity for getting in all kinds of messy trouble.

His recent trouble earned him another tongue lashing from Hotch, but the tension between boy wonder and her chocolate god was undeniable. Morgan was pissed at Reid for endangering himself once again. Every time Reid so much glanced at the temperamental agent Morgan would make a huge huff and turn away. This agonizing routine went on for about a week before it finally came to a screeching halt.

As much as she loved Derek even she thought he had it coming. Reid was once against glued to her side while the team was away on a case. This time, however, Derek managed to get ambushed by the unsub. He suffered a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious compared to the Taser he had taken to his side. When he came back to say that Reid was livid would be the understatement of the century. Reid was normally so sweet and quiet seeing him like that really shook her up.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan greeted while heading to his desk to get some clean bandages.

"Don't hey me Derek. What the hell were you thinking?" Reid snapped causing some agents around to pause whatever they're doing. Garcia discreetly took shelter by a file cabinet so she can both stay out of harm's way and still have a front row seat.

"Excuse me?" Morgan questioned while staring at Reid like he had grown three heads. Truthfully, that was even more likely than Reid starting a fight with Morgan.

"You heard me." Reid retorted before limping his way over to Morgan. Morgan opened his mouth to protest, but Reid cut him off before he could even start. "You always put yourself in danger! If you're not kicking down doors you're tackling unsubs!"

"Reid, calm down." Morgan interjected while placing placating hand on Reid's shoulder. The younger man bristled like an angry cat, but then slowly relaxed under the pressure. "Let's go somewhere more private."

Reid finally realized that he was causing a scene at work, and in the most populated part of the floor. His face grew bright red as he allowed Morgan to lead him away from prying eyes and ears. Once they left the room returned to normal mainly because Hotch made a surprise appearance threatening anyone not working with more work. Garcia not wanting to fall victim to working overtime on the holiday weekend hightailed it to her dungeon.

Once she got there she realized that Morgan wasn't heading towards any other part of the floor. He was heading to the elevators with Reid. Well, maybe they went to have a bro-talk over lunch. Yeah, that must be it.

She changed her mind about that when she saw them both walk back to the bullpen an hour later. Reid was smiling widely and his hair was more tousled than usual. Morgan had on his signature smirk and practically glowed with post-sex bliss. Slashy thoughts. Many Slashy thoughts.

**Note 13**

Garcia was convinced that Morgan and Reid were secretly a couple. There have been too many signs for them to be written off as a close bromance. She never mentioned anything to anyone because obviously the boys were keeping under wraps for a reason. Even though her lips were sealed she never missed the opportunity to coo and swoon over them. They were positively adorable. A dream come true.

It was actually at Rossi's house (if you can even call it that) when she finally saw some action between the two. Granted it wasn't the steamy shower scene she had been craving, but it was something special. Something more.

The team just got over a particularly challenging case, and everyone gathered at Rossi's for a celebration dinner. Dinner was normal (as normal as it could be considering the group of individuals). JJ was there with Will, Hotch and Rossi were flying solo, but Garcia decided to bring her newish boyfriend. Unsurprisingly (at least to her) Morgan and Reid showed up together. Overall it was nice. The food was great and the company was perfect. Drinks were drunk, food was eaten, and stories were shared.

It was a little halfway through dessert when Morgan and Reid excused themselves to grab more drinks for everyone. Garcia waited a bit, but her burning curiosity couldn't be tamed. She quietly excused herself and sneaked her way over to the kitchen in hopes of seeing some slashy action. She peered around the corner, and had to cover her mouth from the loud "awe" trying to break through.

Reid was leaning against the counter while Morgan was hovering (like usual) in front of him. Reid's arms wrapped around the older man's neck while Morgan's hands were snugged on Reid's thin waist. Their forehead pressed together as they exchange murmured sweet nothings. After a moment Reid leaned in connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. As they pulled away love was bright in their eyes. Garcia quietly fled the scene trying to get her smile under control.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

Now that she knew Garcia was beyond confused on how she could miss something so blatantly obvious. Those two were practically attached at the hip, and can't keep their hands on each other (not that she minds). Whether or not she was late to the game she was just glad she arrived. Seeing those two happier than she had ever seen them was a real blessing. They really complemented each other in every way two people could.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan called out with his signature smirk.

Garcia hid her knowing smile behind a file, but kept an eye on the two because she had the best seat in the house.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

**A/N**: Okay, like I said before I was really surprised at how many people wanted Rossi to be next! However, I got inspiration for Garcia and people wanted her too! No worries Rossi will be next! Please let me know what you think!

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Phantomreg**, thank you for being my very first review! That is so awesome!

**babigurl21793**, thank you for the compliment!

**noobz40**, I hope you enjoy this chapter and more importantly her reaction! Haha!

**SongsAndShadows84**, I really appreciate your long review! I LOVE your idea about Rossi seeing them at a restaurant! I'm already working on it!

**Mggublergal**, first of all I love your pen name! Second, I think Blake would be really interesting considering (like you said) she's the newest and most unbiased! Your car idea may not be the route I take with her, but definitely a good idea you'll see in a future chapter! Maybe sooner than you think *cough* hint hint *cough* Haha! Anyways, I really am gratified to hear that I made it into your favorites! Thanks!

**A big thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, or reviews!**


	3. David Rossi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: Finally here it is! Haha! Hope you all enjoy Rossi's reaction to finding out about our lover boys!

**David Rossi**

Rossi considered himself to be a seasoned profiler. He was one of the very first in the game. He was damn good at his job back then, and was even better now. This was why he was able to tell when Hotch started dating again, when Garcia broke up with Lynch, and that Morgan and Reid had some serious chemistry. Whether it was platonic or more was up to them. As long as they were happy and it didn't interfere with the job then Rossi was just fine with it.

They were so obvious it was a wonder how no one saw it, but maybe it had to do with the roles the two were stuck in. Morgan was the charming and masculine playboy while Reid leaned more toward the awkward and brilliant kid. Clearly those two stereotypes clashed with each other, but then again no relationship was perfect. Rossi knows this from a long history of ex-wives. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when he found out about Morgan and Reid. Okay, so maybe it still caught him off-guard, but that was only because he saw them outside of the bureau.

He was on a date with the beautiful future ex-Rossi number 5, and thought it would be a good idea to take her to his favorite Italian restaurant. A real old fashioned wine and dine place. None of that Olive Garden crap. The place was small, but made up for it with character and amazing food. Most of all it was private. Which was why seeing the two young agents was such a surprise. Almost no one knew about Rossi's little slice of Italy.

Rossi was just about to order their finest wine to impress his beautiful date Anna when he heard Morgan's booming laugh. Rossi almost dropped his menu, but managed to get a hold of himself before embarrassing himself. He subtly glanced around the restaurant before his hawk eyes landed on the couple across the room. Even as he was seeing them he couldn't believe it.

Reid was wearing a pair of black jeans and a maroon button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a black vest that fitted him very well. Morgan had on a crisp white button up with the top few buttons undone to reveal his chest nicely. He was wearing black slacks that had a light grey pinstripe design. It was a good thing they didn't dress like that at work or no one would get anything done.

Rossi tried not to pay attention to them, but it was practically impossible. They were directly in his line of sight, and even better the couple wouldn't be able to really see him because his date was in the way. Shit, his date. Rossi quickly ordered the best wine on the menu, and a favorite of his before lavishing the woman with compliments to make up for his lack of attention before.

"You look very handsome babe." He heard Morgan say and glanced up just as Morgan placed his hand over Reid's.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too…and sexy." Rossi almost choked on his wine when he heard that come from Reid's mouth.

Rossi seriously wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but he was so attuned to his team's voice that he couldn't help it. He tried to focus on his date. She was a big fan of his which normally would be a flashing red sign, but all her background checks came back clear. She was talking to him about what she did. An editor for some magazine or something, but Rossi kept getting distracted by the two young men at the table in front of him.

"Want a bite?"

Rossi looked over Anna's shoulder curiously, and had to double take unsure if his older eyes were deceiving him. Morgan held out his fork that looked like it had some kind of pasta on it towards Reid. Reid made a show of opening his mouth and slowly sucking the food off the fork. Morgan smirked when Reid closed his eyes and nodded in approval at his partner's food choice. Morgan shifted in his seat slightly and adjusted his pants. Rossi couldn't blame him really after that scene. Reid was just full of surprises.

"David, you seem distracted," Anna accused while crossing her arms annoyed. Rossi turned back to her unable to find a proper excuse.

"I'm sorry, I just saw someone I work with," Rossi confessed figuring it was his best option. She brightened considerably, and waved it off with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it David," she assured him and began talking about his line of work excitedly.

If Rossi was paying more attention to his date than to Morgan and Reid he would have been concerned about her enthusiasm. Fortunately for her his attention was once again on the pair. A waiter walked over to them carrying some cocktail drink, and placed it in front of Morgan before signaling over to a guy at the bar. Rossi watched unable to tear his eyes away. He was curious on what Reid would do considering some guy just tried to hit up Morgan.

Morgan to his credit shook his head motioning for the waiter to send it back. Much to both Rossi and Morgan's surprise Reid stopped the waiter from taking it. Instead Reid picked it up and smiled over at the guy who sent it. The guy in question looked flustered and clearly wasn't liking the turn of events. Reid held up the cocktail in cheers toward the guy before taking a sip himself. Rossi was thoroughly impressed with Reid's ballsy yet classy reaction. Apparently so was Morgan because he paid the check, and they both made their way out.

"David, I had a great time tonight. You are such a great listener. I would love to do this again soon," Anna said recapturing Rossi's attention. He looked down at his empty plate confused. Where did the time pass?

"Of course, I enjoyed myself too Anna," he said after a moment's hesitation. He paid the check, and walked Anna to her car which was conveniently located by Morgan's truck.

"Night," Anna whispered before kissing his cheek gently and getting into her car. Rossi waved goodbye as she drove off.

Oh for the love of god. He happened to glance over at Morgan's truck, and saw the couple heatedly making out in the back seat like a pair of horny teenagers. Rossi shook his head while running a hand through his peppered hair. Kids these days just can't control themselves. It was a wonder how the pair got anything done at work. Probably because they clearly couldn't keep their hands off each other outside of work. Rossi headed to his car ready to get the hell out of this bizarre twilight zone.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

The following day at work Rossi was wondering how the hell he didn't notice Morgan and Reid touching each other so much. Surely, it would have come up somehow. It wasn't big things, but little things like Morgan ruffling Reid's hair or Reid placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder. Little things with bigger meaning.

"So I heard you had a date last night Rossi," Morgan pried with a smirk. "Did you get any lovin?"

Rossi thought it was ironic Morgan was bringing up his love life when not even 24 hours ago he had his tongue shoved down Reid's throat.

"80% of men date women around 5 years younger than them," Reid commented while skimming through a file. Both older men turned to him not surprised he would know something like that.

"Does that include you kid?" Rossi couldn't help but chortle knowing that Morgan was the older of the two. Morgan chuckled lightheartedly, but the tension around his shoulders was an obvious tell. Only obvious because Rossi was looking for it.

"No, I actually fall into the 76% of men who date someone around 5 years older," Reid answered without missing a beat. This earned a real laugh from Morgan all tension draining from the protective agent.

"I was a perfect gentleman. Sent her home and everything," Rossi replied changing the subject not wanting them to know he knows about them. If they wanted him to know they would have told him. He didn't blame them for wanting to keep something to themselves.

"Where did you take her?" Morgan inquired politely making Rossi pause for a moment. He couldn't lie to the two, but he hoped they didn't freak out or something.

"This little bistro called _Little Italy_," Rossi answered while subtly studying their expressions. The tension was back in Morgan's shoulders, and even Reid stumbled over his reading.

"Did you know that Italian food is the number one most popular food choice for a first date?" Reid sprouted out his voice an octave higher than it normally was. A sure sign he was nervous.

"Yeah, she enjoyed it. We'll probably be going out again soon," Rossi replied with a huge smile. He wasn't happy about the date, but amused at the pair in front of him.

"That's really great man," Morgan said with a genuine smile.

Hotch walked up to the men, but slowed sensing the tension. He glanced between them wondering if this was going to get in the way on the field. He deduced that Rossi was talking about his latest date, and felt the need to ask about their love lives out of courtesy. Morgan was also so private almost to the point of paranoid, and Reid was uncomfortable talking about intimate relationships in general. Hotch figure he might as well save them from Rossi while he was here.

"Rossi, I need your help with something," Hotch announced and took note of the two younger men relaxing slightly.

"Alright," Rossi replied a little put out that he couldn't stick around to tease the boys more.

As he was walking with Hotch back to his office Rossi looked over his shoulder at the secret couple. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Morgan ruffle Reid's hair making the young genius laugh and swat at him. Ah, to be young and in love. Rossi chuckled quietly causing Hotch to turn to him confused.

"Something amusing?" Hotch questioned curious of what had the older agent in such a giggly mood. Even though Rossi would deny it of course.

"Did you know that office romances are more likely end in marriage than relationships that start in any other way?" Rossi responded with a knowing smile.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

**A/N**: Okay, I hoped you all liked this one! It continuously made me giggle! Who should be next? Hotch or Blake? Want me to include previous team members? Just let me know!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**Mggublergal**, thank you so much for your lengthy reviews! Love them!

**SongsAndShadows84**, I sincerely hope you love this chapter! Thank you so much for the clever idea!

**20000WPM**, hoped you liked it!

**Noobz40**, thank you for the review! Appreciate it!

**ShadowDweller25**, hoped you enjoyed!

**A special thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, or follows!**


	4. Alex Blake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: As much as I wanted to do Hotch's reaction this time I decided that it would be more interesting to save him for last! I hope you enjoy this Blake's reaction!

**Alex Blake**

She was the newest member to the team, but was warmly welcomed by each team member. She didn't want to play favorites, but she couldn't help it when it came to Reid. He reminded her so much of her late son Ethan. Whether she meant to or not Blake unofficially became a mother figure to Reid. She was friends and worked amazingly with the others, but there was something about Reid that knocked down her walls.

Being new to the team gave her a third party outlook. She had fresh eyes for everyone. JJ was clearly the nurturer on the team, and the go to girl for advice. Hotch was serious and ambitious, but fiercely loyal to his team so he wasn't going anywhere. She had yet to see him with his son, but she heard it was a sight to behold. Rossi was a charmer, but definitely knew what cards to play and when. Garcia was something else. She was a total joy to work with and never failed to make Blake laugh.

Morgan, now that boy was dangerous. He was flirtatious and easy going one minute, and then serious and intelligent the next. He was the total package. Reid was brilliant and extremely sweet. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. Those two did phenomenal work together and overall. Both of them were really great guys. Blake definitely approved of their relationship.

It wasn't obvious at first, but she started catching the subtle things they did. Blake didn't think the rest of the team knew about them, but maybe that was because they were too close to see the big picture. Blake noticed how Morgan would rather throw himself into harm's way than let Reid get hurt. She saw the way the young genius leaned on Morgan for strength during a particularly trying case. Their banter was more than friendly, and touches more than a little affectionate. Truth be told Blake wondered how the team missed the way Morgan and Reid always roomed together. Even when there was more than enough space for them to room separately.

The boys weren't obvious in any means about their relationship, but they definitely weren't subtle either. Blake always suspected there was more between them, but she would never forget the day when she was certain. It was the FBI softball game versus the secret service. It was the bottom of the ninth, and the FBI team was down by one. Morgan was on second, but the next up to bat was Reid. The other team was giving him a hard time because he only ever struck out before. The pitcher was especially snarky, and it broke Blake's heart when Reid looked down in shame. The poor kid didn't even want to play, but he didn't want to let Morgan down either. Blake knew it was a big sacrifice because Reid hated putting himself in situations where he could be reminded of high school.

The other team moved in only further taunting Reid, but then Morgan called time. He jogged over to Reid, and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Morgan leaned in and began rapidly talking to Reid who just shook his head already giving up. The next moment they shared confirmed it for Blake. Morgan reached out gently touching Reid's cheek, and the younger man instantly relaxed. His wide eyes on Morgan as the older man continued to encourage him on. Blake could see the love shining in Morgan's eyes as he kept a firm hand on Reid. Morgan repeatedly touched Reid's cheek, and finally Reid smiled and nodded reassured.

Morgan caressed Reid's cheek once more before gently patting it wearing a matching grin. He ran back to second, and the game started up again. Reid missed the first two pitches, but then Morgan called him Pretty Boy. Blake could see the confidence and determination flash across Reid's face. She knew he wasn't going to let the secret service guys bully him any longer. With a wild swing Reid smacked the ball sending it flying over the outfielders' heads. Morgan took off like a rocket, but Reid stood there dumbfounded he actually hit it. The team screamed for him to run, and Reid clumsily sprinted around the bases.

Morgan made it home, and quickly got the bat out of the way. He was hollering and cheering wearing the proudest grin Blake had ever seen. Morgan yelled for Reid to slide, and Reid quickly dropped down sliding across home before the catcher tagged him. He was safe, and won the game for the team. Blake could tell though that Reid really won the game for Morgan. Morgan pounced on Reid overwhelmed with excitement and adrenaline. He pulled Reid into a bone crushing hug, and the boy genius couldn't stop laughing drunk off the win. Morgan didn't hesitate to lift him up so Reid could have his moment. It was a huge win for the kid.

Blake and the rest of the team cheered for the two beyond excited and happy. Hotch decided to take the team out in celebration. It was perfect everyone's family was there. He had Jack and Beth with him. JJ was there with Henry and Will. Rossi and Garcia were flying solo, but they preferred it that way. Blake's husband was currently across the ocean in Africa for his career. Then Reid and Morgan had each other whether the rest of the team realized it or not.

"Thank you Derek." She heard Reid whisper to Morgan while they were walking inside the restaurant.

"I knew you could do it baby boy." Morgan said while wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulders affectionately.

"Uncle Spence! Uncle Derek!" Henry exclaimed while running up to them. Reid blushed a bit, and even Morgan looked a bit embarrassed. Blake looked at them confused, but then noticed JJ glance over with an amused smile. Blake wondered what that was about.

"Hey little guy," Reid greeted while lifting Henry in his arms. The team laughed as Morgan ruffled both of the boys' hair.

"Letting your hair grow out Henry," Morgan teased making Henry stick his tongue out jokingly.

Blake watched the two young agents interact with Henry, and imagined them having a little guy of their own one day. Maybe even two. They would both make amazing dads. Reid would make the rules, and Morgan would enforce them. Reid would help them with their schoolwork while Morgan would teach them how to play football or baseball. Yeah, Blake could definitely see the secret couple adopting a kid or two. They would be the luckiest kids in the world in her opinion.

"You were amazing!" Jack complimented the two while hanging onto Morgan's leg. Morgan giving in lifted the kid onto his shoulders making Jack laugh excitedly. "Daddy look!" He called out to Hotch who smiled widely and waved at his son lovingly.

"Careful Morgan," Reid warned while looking up at Jack concerned. Morgan chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry so much Reid," Morgan replied but lowered Jack nonetheless. Reid set down Henry and the boys took off towards the arcade part of the restaurant.

"Come play with us!" Jack called out to Morgan and Reid who looked at each other unsure.

"Oh, go on you two," JJ said pushing Reid towards the arcade.

"Yeah, I've seen you tackle countless unsubs, and a few kids scare you?" Hotch teased Morgan who chuckled sarcastically.

"Let's go Genius," Morgan said while grabbing Reid's arm so he could drag him over to the arcade full of kids.

"Reid may be younger, but Morgan's a big kid at heart," Garcia commented while watching the men play ski ball.

"Neither really had a childhood," Rossi murmured dampening the mood.

"Which is why these moments are so important," Blake announced surprising the rest of the team with her insight.

"To these moments," JJ cheered while holding up her beer to the others. Glasses clank together in agreement.

The team broke into smaller conversations, none of them involving work. Blake was talking to Hotch and Rossi, but kept a curious eye on Reid and Morgan. They moved on to a basketball game with the even younger boys. Morgan was cheered on by Jack while Reid was lifting Henry so he could shoot. The four of them laughing like crazy. When the food came Hotch and Will had to go drag the boys back so they could eat. Morgan and Reid trailed behind them their arms brushing as they walked.

"Who won?" Garcia asked while offering a beer to Morgan and a soda to Reid who wasn't big on drinking.

"I did," Reid bragged with a huge smile.

"Only because I let you," Morgan teased while nudging him jokingly.

"Boys, settle down and eat your food," Hotch cut in with a smile making everyone at the table laugh.

Blake realized that this team was more than a team. It was a family. A family that adopted her like one of their own. JJ was the maternal figure. Hotch their fearless leader. Rossi the wizened uncle. Garcia was the crazy sister. Blake took on the role of knowing aunt. Then there was Reid and Morgan. The sweet brilliant little brother. Then the protective jock brother. Not to each other though. No, to each other they were so much more. Blake was happy she was a part of the family, and happy she saw the love the two boys shared. They truly were the heart of the team.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

**A/N**: I really liked this chapter! Not only did you get to see our lover boys, but the team as a family. I hope you all loved it! Let me know what you think! Hotch is next!

**SHOUT OUTS**:

**Skye1963**, thank you so much! Haha, hope this was soon enough! *smiles*

**SongsAndShadows84**, omg! That was hilarious! "Thin walls" JJ already learned how they can get the hard way, haha! I thought saving Hotch for last was a good idea! Thanks!

**francispaula. galtarocha**, thank you! I really appreciate it! I love the idea of them together (obviously, haha)! If you love this you should check out my other story!


	5. Aaron Hotchner

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**Aaron Hotchner**

Hotch felt like the change in his team was gradual. Whatever was disturbing his team it affected them one at a time. First there was a shift in JJ who formed the habit of eyeing Morgan whenever he was around Reid. Hotch considered his team his family, and was protective of the youngest agent himself, but JJ was taking it to a whole new level. Morgan didn't seem to mind one bit, and even reacted like he expected and deserved it. Reid never said much in the matter, and just let the two agents be.

Garcia was always unique and had her quirks, but she was the next one to act even stranger. She was always out of her office, and took up a new position of standing by the file cabinets. Hotch wasn't sure if anyone else noticed her being there, but he certainly knew where to look for her when she wasn't in her bunker. Hotch didn't know why she stood there, but when he saw her there one day he realized she was looking at Reid and Morgan. She had a perfect view of the young genius' desk, and Morgan too ever since he became a permanent fixture at Reid's side.

First it was JJ and then Garcia, but Hotch never expected Rossi to get affected by whatever was going around the office. Rossi had always been snarky, but it was always all in good nature. So when Rossi took to teasing Reid and Morgan Hotch didn't think anything of it until he saw it himself. Rossi had a history with interoffice relationships which is why there are so many regulations about it now. So Hotch didn't find Rossi's teasing about Morgan and Reid amusing anymore. Rossi eventually ceased his teasing when Hotch pulled him to the side and had a talk about it with him.

A few weeks passed and things seemed to have calmed down in the office much to Hotch's relief. Then the baseball game happened and the strangeness that had just passed came back full force. It was no secret to Hotch that Blake favored the young genius, and took on a motherly role when it came to him. Hotch never said anything about it because if anyone needed a nurturing hand it was Reid. Hotch couldn't imagine how Reid made it this far without snapping. His mother was a paranoid schizophrenic, then his father abandoned him with her, and finally Gideon walked away from the team leaving behind his protégé with only a letter. Hotch noticed that much like JJ Blake was very protective of Reid especially when it came to Morgan.

Hotch didn't understand why everyone was acting so differently around Reid and Morgan. Instead of asking his team directly he decided to take it to the two that seemed to capture the team's fascination. It was a Monday morning when Hotch found Morgan plastered to Reid's desk as usual.

"Morgan, do you know what has gotten into the team?" Hotch questioned without further ado. Morgan stopped talking to Reid, and looked at his superior surprised.

"No, I was wondering that myself," Morgan replied with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"Reid, do you know anything about it?" Hotch asked when he noticed the young genius blushing a bright red.

"No," Reid stuttered out nervously. "I have to get some files, excuse me." Reid said before practically running away.

Hotch watched him round the corner nearly crashing into JJ who looked at him concerned before glaring over at Morgan accusingly. Morgan shook his head holding his hands up in surrender before heading to his own office. Hotch sighed hoping his team would keep it together at least until after evaluations.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

The team was on the jet home after a grueling case that lost them more victims than they expected. Granted to say that every member of the team was taking it hard and retreating into themselves. The team was exhausted so they were all passed out, but Hotch was up doing the paperwork for the case.

Hotch put down the file and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It's been a long week. JJ and Blake were leaning against each other as they slept. Rossi was sitting across from Hotch his own files in front of him untouched as he dozed in and out of consciousness. Reid was sprawled across the three seats in the corner of the plane making Hotch smile weakly.

Everyone on the team knew that was his spot. Reid never claimed it or anything, but no one on the team wanted to take it away from him. Only Hotch, Morgan, and Gideon knew about the young genius' nightmares, but the entire team saw him as the baby of the group. Which is why Hotch wasn't surprised to see Morgan next to him. As always those two stuck together like glue.

What was surprising was how they were positioned. Reid was lying across the seats like normal, but he rested his head on Morgan's lap. Reid was clearly asleep from the soft snores coming from him, but Morgan was awake. He didn't look like he was, but Hotch could tell. Morgan had his headphones in and eyes closed, but his hand was running soothingly through Reid's hair. Hotch couldn't help but watch until Morgan too fell asleep.

"They're so adorable," JJ cooed surprising Hotch. He turned to her and saw that everyone but Reid and Morgan were waking up from their short nap.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm going to say it, but Morgan's good for the kid," Blake replied fondly.

"I can't believe I missed it for so long," Rossi said entering the conversation. Hotch looked at all of them confused. He didn't understand what they were talking about.

"I know," JJ replied exasperated. "I literally walked right into it. I was dropping off Henry at Reid's and Morgan was there," JJ continued with an amused laugh.

"I saw them at dinner," Rossi said before chuckling. "Couldn't keep their hands off each other."

"Sounds like Morgan," JJ responded with an eye roll and small smile.

"How about when they were at the softball game?" Blake asked while smiling at the two sleeping agents.

"Reid was trying so hard," Rossi said with an approving grin.

"Only because Morgan asked him to," Blake replied.

"Hotch, did you know?" JJ asked finally noticing that their team leader was awake.

"Know what?" Hotch asked completely lost.

"That Reid and Morgan are a couple," Rossi answered looking at his friend shocked.

"That's what this is all about?" Hotch questioned completely surprised. Those two being together is what had the team all in a tizzy?

"You didn't know?" Blake asked unable to believe that Hotch had no idea about the two.

"Of course I knew about them," Hotch defended needlessly. The team looked at him disbelieving making him sigh. "I found out in the aftermath of the Tobias Hankel case."

The team fell quiet all aware of what exactly Hotch was talking about. Reid was struggling with his addiction, but things would have been so much worse if Morgan wasn't there. They all looked over at the two sleeping agents in a new light. If they were really going on for that long then they must really love each other. The team went through all their memories of the two and could see the real meaning behind each one.

"Why did you never say anything about them?" JJ quietly asked Hotch still surprised he knew all along.

"Because I thought you all knew," Hotch confessed while looking at his team unimpressed. The team members flushed and turned away knowing that the signs were obvious.

"What are we talking about?" Reid mumbled sleepily while sitting up to stretch. No one missed the fond look he gave Morgan when the older man shifted in his seat waking up as well.

Hotch turned back to his paperwork hiding a smile as he listened JJ fumble for an answer. Blake tried to help but didn't make it any better. Unfortunately for them Reid and Morgan were more perceptive about the team than they were about them.

"You guys barely figured it out?" Morgan questioned when he was fully awake.

For the first time in a long time Hotch laughed without restraint.

**-MR-MR-MR-MR-MR-**

**A/N**: This one wasn't very long, but I thought it was fitting. I heard all your comments about how funny it would be if Hotch was the last to find out, but I think it would have been funnier if he thought the whole team already knew because it was so obvious. Anyways, let me know what you think! I wanted this to be the last one, but there's going to be a very short bonus chapter!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**Mggublergal**, thank you for the amazing review! I'm glad you also saw Alex as a mother figure! I loved writing that chapter!

**Skye1963**, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! They would be the funniest parents out there, haha!

**Phantomreg**, I love that scene in the show, and am so lucky I could incorporate into my story!

**SongsAndShadows84**, thank you so much for checking out my other fanfics! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it didn't exactly end up that way!

**LegoMaker7**, thank you so much!

**LyricAiLove**, thank you! That really means so much to me! To be honest I never really got into her character, but was glad she was so close to Reid!

Angeleyes46, thank you! I hope to keep it up! Haha!


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N: **This is the last chapter for this story, and I am so humbled to have so many people reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting it! Thank you all so much!

**Jason Gideon**

Gideon was at a new cabin that only one person from his old career knew about. He was making pasta while listening to classical music. It took him a long time to find what he was looking for, but eventually he did. Gideon was on the fence for the longest time about happy endings, but then something came in the mail that made him believe once again. He smiled while wiping his hands on a clean cloth so he can pick up the invitation. He had been reading it repeatedly despite already memorizing ever word.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Dr. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan._

**SHOUTOUTS:**

I would like to do an extra special shout out to **Phantomreg** for giving me the idea to have a Gideon chapter!


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

Hello! I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it! I would like to thank everyone for the amazing support! If you are interested in continuing the journey of these two then check out the sequel/spin-off oneshot: **_"I do"_**. Once again thank you all!


End file.
